Return
by SharpDressedMan
Summary: A SakuSasu Fanfiction from the great mind, of the SharpDressedMan


The ash-colored clouds, floated lifelessly through the ever expanding sky above, leaving behind a feeling of dismay and depression. A pink-haired lie, resting utop a tree, leaves beginning to wither and and slowly make their decent towards the ground. It had been 3 years since that fateful evening, Sasuke Uchiha had decided to abandon his home villiage and follow Orochimaru, on his quest for raw, unrivaled skill and power and a day had not passed that Sakura did not long for him to return to Konoha. Sakura had continually blamed and put the fault on herself for Sasuke's abandonment of the villiage, if only she could have been able to stop him. If only she wasn't so useless. If only she had tried harder. All these thoughts ravaged the young girl's mind, keeping her in a continual state of despair and disappointment. Tears began to well up in Sakura's emeral green eyes and a single drop made its way down her soft, satin cheek. "Why...why did you go with Orochimaru..?" she softly sobbed. "...It's all my fault.. I wasn't strong enough..." That is probably the sole reason she became the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, she wanted to be able to protect that which is precious to her, and be a useful part of a squad.

She could hear the crackling, crunch of leaves long fallen in the distance, someone or something was approaching. Not concerning herself with the sudden disturbance, assuming that it was just an animal, most likely a stray wolf that had been seperated from the rest of it's pack and that it would soon pass, so she let her mind wander more, losing herself deeper and deeper in thought. And as she had predicted, this thing, this noise, had indeed came closer, but everything inside her was stunned, awestruck, when it's voice had reached her ears. "Hey, Sakura." The voice was deep, and dull, and in that instant her heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly who this person was.

"S..Sasuke-kun...?!" eyes widening in shock at the remarkingly, flawless mimicked voice of the rogue nin. "Yeah..what's up?" The voice returned. She was certain that this voice was that of Sasuke's. Sakura bolted around to see him again, like a flash of lightning. Raising a hand to her mouth and releasing a gasp of utter shock. "I...It really is you...Sasuke-kun!!!" She lept down from the tree that she had been on. "It's been so long...I have so many questions to ask.." A thousand things thoughts were racing their way around the corners of her mind, she felt unsure of what to say. Then Sasuke made, a somewhat unfirmiliar gesture toward the pink-haired kunoichi, she stood rigidly stiff as he began to actually, embrace her. "You don't know how much I've missed you while I've been away...I know I took you for granted in the past..but...I.. I love..---" She was suddenly being shook gently, she let out a deep sigh, eyes still remaining shut 'damn it,' she thought, 'it was all a dream...' Apparently having drifted off into a dream, while consumed by her thoughts.

"Hey, wake up." a blunt voice let out. Her eyes shot open like a flash. Her view met by a pair of black eyes gazing back at her. "Sasuke..? Is it really you..?" Sakura began. "Yes. Who else would I be?" the boy let out coldly. He extended a hand out, assisting her to her feet. 'This has to be a dream' she thought, pinching herself just to make sure. "It's great to see you again Sasuke." she let out. unknowing what to say. "I've missed you, Sakura.." Sasuke replied. A reply rather unexpected from him, but she went along with it. "Why did you decide to come back to Konoha, what happened with Orochimaru?" she asked inquizitively. Though she had waited what seemed like ages to see him again, she was still a Konoha nin, and part of the ANBU Black-Ops. "I got bored." he said blandly, "and as for Orochimaru...I killed him." His blank expression did not change and his eyes, did not fluster. It seemed as if he didnt care for having assasinating his own master. Sakura was reading his expression hardly and looking at him in disbelief. " You..did?" she asked. Sasuke gave the slightest of nods.

It was just passed four o' clock, and the sun was begining to grow high in the sky. "Well, I've grown a tad hungry from my voyage back here.." he began, attempting to change the subject. "..would you like to accompany me to Ichiraku Ramen?" he finished. Sakura's face had begun to be overcome with a gentle mauve.

"Are you sure it's really you Sasuke-kun? Because before you left...you would've never even considered asking me to dinner..." This was all she could really think of to say. "Well, I think it's me." he started off sarcastically, "I still feel like me, why wouldnt it be me?" She was sure of it, this was Sasuke. "Okay, then," she gave adding in a warm, loving smile, "I'd love to go with you."

Sakura could feel the beating of her heart quicken, and butterflies rustling in her stomach as they began walking toward the popular ramen restraunt. She was going on a, somewhat, date with the Uchiha she'd waited for what seemed like eternities to see again. And on top of it all, HE had approached her. The girl was completely elated, her spirits were soaring. 'but what if I say something stupid, or spill ramen on myself or.. or..' she began to contradict how she felt in her mind, in turn causing her heart to race even faster than before. What if she screwed up, and what she had waited for so long for crumbled right in front of her and she was left standing alone. Again. She looked away and gave a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, similtaniously reaching out his hand to take hold of her own. Sakura began to blush yet again, Sasuke was acting rather unexpectedly. this is personality is certainly not what she had remembered of him. 'Sasuke has definately changed a great deal in the past three years, it's like he actually has the capacity to care for another.' she thought to herself. She brought her eyes to his, "No, no, no, nothing is wrong!" she said merrily. "So, Sasuke-kun, Im intrigued, how did you do away with Orochimaru anyway? He was, as you may know, one of the three ledgendary Sannin" she inquired. "Well, he had taught me all that he knew, and seeing as his body was becoming rather decrepid and the three year mark from having used the 'Reincarnation-jutsu' was approaching, I assumed it was time. I would've never let him have my body. I'd like to keep my body but, I guess I'm just old-fashioned that way" he explained. Sakura giggling at his sarcastic joke.

They continued talking as they came upon the restraunt and took their seats. "I havent been here in such a long time, Sakura, what's would you suggest? I'll have what you're having." He said with a gleeming smile stretched across his face. Sakura could not believe how affectionate the Uchiha had become, he was acting so different from how she had remembered him. It made every part of her happy, more happy than she'd been in her entire life, he was finally returning her feelings. Sakura proceeded to order for the both of them and turned to him and placed a hand over his that had been resting on the table across from her. She began to gently caress his face and tustle her fingers through his hair.

She had assumed he would pull away and look at her strangly but he didnt, her gesture seemed to put him at peace, and his cheeks began to resemble the color of cherry blossoms. She gazed at him with emerald eyes, " I really missed you while you were away, Sasuke-kun..." she started. " Sakura..." he interuppted. "I really missed you too, actually, all I really thought about was seeing you again the whole time I was with Orochimaru. I apologize for being such a jerk in the past" he finished. These were the words that Sakura had longed to hear from him her entire life.

"Sorry to interupt," the man interviened, "but your food is ready." The two of them looked away, both equally embarrased and blushing, both happy beyond belief. They each began to eat and sip the broth from their bowls, and when they had finally finished, Sasuke said, "Here, let me get the bill." his hand shot forward to recieve the check from the man. Sakura upstarted attempting to disagree and insist that she buy her own meal, but Sasuke arose a single finger to her lips, just before she could say anything and said "Let me get it, ok?"

Sasuke covered the meal and grabbed hold of Sakura's hand, as they took their leave. They began to walk down the street, where the boy was taking her, she did not know. But she felt as if she were floating on cotton white clouds, dancing carefree in the breeze, just holding his hand and unbenounced to her, as was he. Yet, painfully enough, she had to tear herself away from this afternoon on 'cloud 9' because she had been assigned a guard mission. The felonious criminal Itachi had continually been returning to the leaf in attempts to wipe out the other clans. He could not meerly stop at his own, he was now going to attempt wiping all of Konoha's populas off the face of the earth and it was the job of the ANBU to prevent that from happening. "Sasuke..." the girl began " I really must to go.. I was assigned a guard mission earlier today, and my shift is almost here. I'm so glad that you are back and I had such a great time today, I wish I could stay longer and spend more time with you but--" She stopped mid-sentence, the boy had leaned down and given her a delicate peck on the cheek. "Go do what you need to do, I'll be here when you get back." he said sweetly. Sakura was stunned speechless, she didnt know what to say. "Goodbye, Sakura"

And Sasuke left without another word, feeling rather good about himself. He'd missed Sakura the entire time he'd been gone, and he'd finally gotten the chance to express his feelings for her. Sasuke started off in the opposite direction as Sakura darted whispfully off to her post. "I think I'll take a tour of the old town" he said aloud added by a sigh. And with that, the two of them were off. Sasuke found Kakashi in his travel around town and caught up with times gone by.

Sakura arrived at her post, checking in with the nin that had been formerly assuming her position. And her she waited. watched. listened. Fire burning in her eyes. Just on the edge of Konoha, she was the first line of defense and no one, not even Itachi would keep her from it.

After Sasuke had finished his walk around Konoha, he found a quiet and peaceful spot in the forest area, near the top of a rather large tree. The moonlight shown down, illuminating his slightly pale face. In the near distance he could see a shadowed figure begin to appear. Eyes as red, cold and full of malice and hatred as a demon straight from the depths of hell. "Long time, no see...little brother." the voice uttered. Sasuke could feel his darker side begining to emerge, his newfound affectionate side he had shown Sakura would have to be put back on the shelf, for the time being that is. "Yes it has... Itachi."he replied. "I didnt expect to see you here little Sasuke, I assumed you'd still be doing your petty training with that snake-obssesed fiend Orochimaru." The older brother taunted. "Now that I've found you, Itachi, don't think that you'll be leaving in one piece." he said, anger arising in his voice. " You think you will defeat me..?" he gave a dastardly grin, " Dont make me laugh, you obviously need another demonstration of how vast the gap between our powers is." "I guess I do." Sasuke returned. And with that, a heated battle was on.

Itachi, immediately released his Mangekyou, wanting to put this meaningless battle behind him as quickly as was possible. Sasuke released his aswell. Itachi, noticably shocked. "How in the hell did you obtain a power like that..?"

"Very carefully." he returned sarcastically. Seeing as both of them possess the Mangekyou, they would have to rely on solely Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The battle raged forth, both exchanging vancing blows. Sasuke had became considerably stronger since their last encounter, but Itachi was still more clever than him. Sasuke performed a new and improved technique. He held both hands down infront of him, as if reaching into the earth itself and summoned a monsterous ball of lightning. It was his own original twist on the technique, a two handed Chidori, making for larger amounts of chakra to be used.

Sasuke made a dashing charge toward his brother, in attempts to do away with him for good. Just then Itachi appeared behind him and snatched away his sword that had been sheathed neatly on his back. "This will be the end for you, brother..." Itachi said as if his last words to his brother. Itachi gave a swift stab, piercing through his back and continued with mulitple swipes through his stomach. Yet also leaving Itachi wide open to his Chidori. Sasuke plunged the attack deep into his brothers shoulder, completely severing his arm from the position that is rested on the side of his body. Both stumbled away back to there former positions facing one another.

"Seems it came to a draw this time, brother." and Itachi vanished into the darkness. Sasuke now, heavily woonded and bleeding profusely, began his trudge back into the villiage of Konoha. He didnt have much time left, but getting to Konoha would be his greatest chance at survival. He began stumbling, and soon crawling, his way back, wincing from the unbearable pain. He could see the edge of the villiage just up ahead, and he could see a blurred figure, his vision was begining to fade from loss of blood. 'This is it' he thought 'this is where it all ends for me' and he fell hard onto the dirt.

Sasuke had finally collapsed, just on the outskirts of town, more importantly, just near Sakura's post. If Sasuke had not chosen to take on his brother, Itachi might have gotten to Sakura. So, for this reason, he would not die in vain. Because he was willing to give the ultimate sacrifice for Sakura, his own life, to save hers. He could die in peace.

But, unexpectedly, he awoke to the sound of Sakura's grief strikened voice. She had been attempting long and hard to revive him and seal his wounds. He had lost alot of blood, and she had exhausted almost all her chakra. "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Dont leave me again.. Im sorry, please, please come back, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura had been attempting to heal the damage done from the sword for hours now. She couldn't bear losing Sasuke again, he had just come back to her out of his own free will and she did not want to lose once more. He cracked his eyes open now, wishing to tell the girl something, "Sakura...?" he managed to choke out. "Sasuke, dont speak, you'll use up your strength!!" she demanded, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. "I.. I heard you earlier...telling me not to die..." he struggled. "and I want you to know... that.. I could never die.. be..because I.. I love you too much.. Sakura... and I.. I would miss you..." The girl, tears begining to cascade harder from her eyes, Sakura leaned over and gently gave the injured boy a kiss, her lips gracefully meeting his own, and passion burning deep within her heart. Then she leaned down toward his ear and whispered words of life into him,"I love you too, Sasuke-kun.."

The End

I dedicate this fanfiction to the girl who lights up my world, I love you, Maile, with all my heart!


End file.
